


一次提前的发情期

by saltcake



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha！FDR, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega！Tuck
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: Tuck在出任务的时候发情了。
Relationships: Franklin "FDR" Foster/Tuck Hansen
Kudos: 11





	一次提前的发情期

**Author's Note:**

> *是补档  
> 是一篇腻腻歪歪的黄色小故事，感觉有些ooc，但是还是补上来给大家看着玩吧2333333

Tuck在出任务的时候发情了。

FDR在冲过去摁住任务目标的时候才发现他的老搭档掉了队，并没有跟上来接应他。他把嫌疑犯铐在栏杆上，给组员传了消息，就赶忙回去找Tuck。

他在楼梯拐角的阴影处捡到了自己的Omega，Tuck蜷着身子，额头抵在膝盖上喘。他浑身散发着一股甜腻腻的枫糖浆味，身下积了一小滩水渍，FDR去抱他，摸到他的裤子已经湿透了。

“FDR？”Tuck眨了眨眼，他的睫毛上结着一层水汽，他扯了下FDR的领带，“人呢？”

“铐楼顶上了，结果回头发现你没了。”FDR抱着他，用肩膀抵开门，他打算走货运电梯，Tuck往他的颈窝处凑了凑，嗅Alpha的信息素。

“不应该还有一个星期吗？”Tuck小口咬他的颈侧，留下几个带口水的牙印，FDR警告性的颠了他一下。电梯门开了，空的，FDR抱着Tuck进去，把他放下来，按了底层地下车库。Tuck腿软，搂着他的脖子，要FDR低头跟他接吻。

“嗯…不知道……”Tuck含糊着说道，他贴着Alpha的下体蹭，FDR的手指顺着他的腰线摸进衬衫里，他解开Tuck的裤子，手指埋进他潮湿的臀缝。

“有吃什么东西吗？或者喝的？”FDR咬着Tuck的耳朵尖问，Tuck靠在他怀里喘，他体温高，脸有些发烫。

“没有……”

“你好硬…”Tuck的手指揪着他后背的衣料，像要把自己黏在Alpha的身上，“我想回家。”

“马上就带你回去。”FDR安抚地亲吻他的脸侧，他勾起手指，一小股温热的液体从Omega的内里涌出来，“流了好多水。”他低声说，Tuck夹了下屁股，凑过去舔FDR的嘴唇。

他揽着Tuck跌跌撞撞地从电梯出去，车库里没人，FDR硬得发疼，他给Tuck弄出来一次，他穿的那条西服裤可算是彻底废了。他又搂又抱的把Tuck弄到他们的车旁，车还是出任务时组织给配的，他从Tuck身上找钥匙，看到他的乳头撑起衬衣明显的两点，忍不住吞咽了一下。

他把Tuck放到车后座，刚要起身就被抓着领带拽了回去。Tuck情热，咬他的嘴唇，FDR撑在Omega的上面跟他接吻，Tuck扯他的腰带，去摸Alpha硬挺的老二。

FDR喘了一声，Tuck摸了摸他，抬起腰就含。他的裤子被他蹭到膝盖处，大腿内侧蒙着一层水光，Tuck张着腿，在Alpha的阴茎干进来的时候闷声沉吟，FDR小幅度地干他，鼻尖上出了细汗。Tuck抓着他的手臂，低低哑哑地呻吟起来。

发情的Omega勾人得很，信息素浓得像要把人泡在蜜罐里。Tuck眼角绯红，他本来就生得好看，FDR亲吻他的眉骨，湿热的软肉吸绞着他的老二，Tuck扭着腰，去抓自己的胸口，他隔着衬衣揉捏乳头，阴茎射出一小股清液。

FDR抵到了他的生殖腔，Tuck瑟缩了一下，小声哀求Alpha不要碰。FDR试着顶了顶，那里没有开口，但是还在出水。他有点奇怪，去闻Tuck的颈侧，Omega露出他的腺体，FDR轻咬了一口，贴着他的耳朵，迟疑地问:“……是不是怀孕了？”

Omega像是吓了一跳，FDR差点被他缴械。Tuck迷茫地看着他，FDR也不敢确定，他把Tuck领回家后第二天就被他的奶奶摁着学了一堆孕期看护指南，吓得他隔天就拖着Tuck跑路了。

他给了Tuck一个临时标记，从他体内退出来，还是决定先带Omega回家过完发情期再说。FDR闯了红灯，还得时刻小心着不让Tuck从后座上滚下去。

他把车停在家门口，天色黑着，他拉开后车门，也顾不得狼狈。Tuck面朝里窝在后座上，夹着大腿，小屁股里还含着自己的三根手指。

FDR哄着把他叫起来，Omega哼哼唧唧地钻进Alpha的怀里，FDR拉开他的手指，肠液混着精液溢出来，他给Tuck拽上裤子，托着他的屁股把人抱起来。

他好不容易把Tuck弄回家，关上门后，FDR急切地抱着Omega把他压在门板上。Tuck被他操开了，环着他的肩膀喘，后面滴着水，插进去的时候软绵绵的，又湿又热，像很多张小嘴在吸。

Omega的生殖腔一直没开口，在那里稍微插重一点Tuck就要哭，FDR只能干他的前列腺。他们从玄关操到客厅，他把Tuck压在沙发上，握着他的胸肉揉捏，他用指尖扣弄奶缝，弄得Omega的乳头湿漉漉的，他抹了一点喂给Tuck，手指夹着他滑腻的舌头，“你产奶了，Tuck。”

Tuck呜咽着呻吟，他的Alpha足够大，肠肉酸涩得发紧，又跟被干松了一样毫无抵抗地接纳着侵犯。FDR握着Omega的阴茎，捏他通红的龟头，Tuck不太能再射出什么，他的下腹一阵发紧，Alpha压在他的前列腺上，他发出一声哭喘，FDR亲吻他的后颈，嘴唇印在他的腺体上，“没关系……”Tuck哭出声，射出来一股清液，然后又有一些液体淅淅沥沥地流出来，FDR的掌心压在Omega的小腹上，嘘声安抚他。

他抱着Tuck喂了些水，阴茎埋在他的体内，缓慢地碾磨着内壁，Tuck抽抽搭搭的，被Alpha揽着，眼角通红，带着点无措的茫然。FDR摸了摸被撑开的穴口，已经有些肿了，他亲了亲Omega满是牙印的后颈，问他要不要吃东西。

Tuck下意识摇头，FDR插了他两下，他就又点头，Omega光着身子坐在Alpha的大腿上，阴茎可怜地垂着，已经没有存货了。FDR握着他的腰将两人分开，Omega呻吟了一声，不解地扭头去看他的Alpha，FDR亲吻他的嘴唇，把他安顿在沙发上，给Tuck找了张毯子。

FDR披了件浴衣，脱掉他的那身皱皱巴巴的西服。他用牛奶泡了点燕麦，回去的时候Tuck睡着了，他叫他起来，用勺子喂他吃了一点，把他抱去卧室睡。

Tuck的发情期不算短。FDR找到了上次只开了封但没用的一盒避孕套，他随手扔在床下。他给Omega筑了巢，把必要的东西都放在触手能即的地方，FDR拿了块热毛巾，在Omega睡熟后帮他清理了一下腿间，他的手指挖深一点Tuck就会哼哼，他引着那些体液流出来一些，就没再弄。

FDR抱着他的Omega睡了一会儿，他是被手机铃叫醒的，他下床去门口听电话，他的组员提醒他做汇报，FDR捏着眉心，点着头应下来。

FDR给上头打过去电话，顺便想要提前请他和Tuck的生理假。他这边刚接通，Tuck就醒了，迷迷瞪瞪地叫他的名字。

“Franklin？”Tuck坐起身来，看着还不太清醒，他挠了挠头，本能地去找自己的Alpha。

FDR拿着手机走到床边，Tuck爬过去，抱住他的腰，蹭了蹭。FDR抚摸Omega的后背，在Tuck的鼻尖拱开他的浴衣，舌头舔到他的小腹时嘶了一声。

“FDR？”

“啊，我在听！”他抓着手机，低头看见Tuck一点一点濡湿他的耻毛，舔过他勃起的阴茎，然后含住头部吮了一口。他嘴唇艳红，柔软的舌面裹着他的龟头，FDR当时就梆硬，Tuck张开嘴，往更深处含进去，喉肉反射性绞紧。FDR捏了下Omega的后颈，Tuck抬起眼，无辜地看着他，像是不知道自己为什么会挨骂的小狗。FDR深吸了一口气。

“……理由…？”他的大脑一片空白，FDR缓了一会儿才反应过来，他的手指缠着Tuck的发尾，Omega还在吸他阴茎，他分着腿，湿漉漉的体液顺着他的腿根淌下来，洇湿了床单。

“我觉得他可能怀孕了。毕竟我们的避孕措施做的也不是很好，而且Nana也很想要抱小孙子——”

FDR顿住了，Tuck吐出他的老二，咽了咽口水，很乖地向后跪坐在床上，仰起头看他。

“挂断了。”FDR皱了下眉，他有点纳闷地看了眼手机，“我还没说完呢。”

“大概因为你的语气贱得就像是中了五百万打算买一个巨型游轮请上一打比基尼美女在上面搞party而不会邀请他一样。”Tuck难得在发情期里说了个长句子。

“不，”FDR立刻摇头，“我不会请比基尼美女的。”

“哇，”Tuck笑，“你可真贴心。”

FDR把手机扔到一边，朝他耸了下肩。他爬上床，凑过去亲吻Tuck，把他压回床上，Tuck张开腿，勾住他的腰。

“来…” FDR舔Tuck的舌尖，“让我看看你到底有没有怀上我的崽……”

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎留下kudos！！


End file.
